


Night Moves

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Sam and Y/N use each other to gain experience, sneaking off to be alone and explore each other’s bodies. (Based off the song 'Night Moves' by Bob Seger).





	Night Moves

Sam stole the impala from his sleeping brother, picking up Y/N, and driving out to their ‘spot’. A secluded field, with an adjoining set of woods shielding them from the public eye.

They used what ever free time they could to use each other. Young, restless, and wound up teens that sought each other for release and experience.

Sam pushed Y/N against the hood of the impala, nipping his way down her torso, pulling her jeans off. The warm summertime breeze blew over them, but it didn’t stop Y/N from shivering slightly. Soft moans escaped Y/N’s lips as Sam nudged at her clothed core. He licked greedily at the wetness seeping through her cotton panties, rubbing at the bulge in his pants, trying to relieve some pressure.

He hooked his long, slightly calloused fingers into the band of her panties. The look he gave her, almost like she was his prey, made her eagerly lift her hips for him, wetness pooling in her core more. Sam slowly pulled the fabric down her legs, trailing kisses down her legs, before throwing her panties beside the impala.

Sam growled before plunging into her wet heat, licking one long, thick strip from her entrance to her clit. Y/N fell back against the hood of the impala as Sam licked and sucked on her clit, probing her entrance with a finger. He plunged one finger in, causing a loud moan to escape her lips, causing Sam to smile against her clit. He rubbed against her g-spot feverishly, plunging a second finger in, working her open for himself later. He lapped at her clit as he worked her over, strings of curses and moans of Sam’s name left Y/N’s lips. Sam worked her over quickly, feeling her velvet walls clench around his fingers, Sam’s name coming off her lips like a prayer, causing him to stir inside the confines of his jeans.

Sam removed his fingers from Y/N, quickly unbuttoning his jeans, grabbing the gold foil package from his pocket, and dropping his pants to the ground. Y/N slid off the hood, Sam’s tented boxers grabbing her attention. A wicked smile played across her lips as she knelt down in front of him wordlessly. She tugged his boxers down his muscled thighs, springing his cock free. She moaned with anticipation at his weeping slit, precum beaded at the tip of his cock, begging for her to lap it up.

She circled her tongue around the tip of his cock, as she cupped one hand around the base of his shaft and the other around his balls. Sam threw his head back, letting out a guttural moan as she slowly encased her mouth around his tip. She sank her mouth further down his shaft, swirling her tongue around him, causing loan grunts to rumble through Sam’s chest.

Sam pulled her away from him, ripping at the gold foil packet still in his hand, quickly rolling the rubber down his cock while he motioned for Y/N to get back on the hood. He didn’t want to cum by her mouth, although he could.

Y/N positioned herself on the hood, knees bent as her feet rested on the edge of the hood. Damn, she was beautiful, a sight to see in Sam’s young eyes. Her breathing quickened as Sam approached her, lining himself up with her entrance.

He ran the head of his cock through her soaked folds, gathering as much slick as he could before entering her. He looked at her, slight concern across his face, as he silently asked for permission to continue. No matter how many times they’ve done this, Sam always wanted to make sure Y/N wanted this. She silently gave her consent, grabbing at Sam’s ask, pushing him further towards her.

He entered her slowly, letting her get accustomed to his girth, as they both moaned lowly from the sensation overload. Y/N felt tight and perfect around Sam, her velvet walls fluttered around his girth with every movement he made. Y/N never felt so full in her life than whenever she was with Sam.

He thrusted into her at an even pace, grazing his pelvis against her clit with every thrust. Y/N clawed at Sam as he leaned forward, still thrusting, latching his mouth around a taut nipple. Y/N’s cries of pleasure only spurred Sam further, quickening his thrusts and the attention to her breasts.

Sam let go of her nipple with a pop, standing up straight and pulling her legs up over his shoulders. The new position, letting him go deeper and to hit her g-spot perfectly with every thrust. Y/N’s moans were becoming louder with every thrust, causing Sam to get close to the edge.

He wrapped his arm around one leg to reach at her clit, rubbing in soft quick circles, Sam nudged Y/N closer to her climax. Her walls started to flutter, clenching around his cock tighter, letting him know she was close. Y/N cried out, her walls clenching down on Sam tightly, bringing Sam to his own climax. He filled the condom quickly, still thrusting shallowly to ride out the end of both their highs.

Thunder cracked overhead as they both cleaned themselves up and got dressed. They both slid into the front seat of the impala, Sam peeling out of the field towards town as a summer storm brewed overhead, rain beginning to pelt down onto the earth. Y/N giggled on the way home, music to Sam’s young ears as they drove through the storm.

Sam stopped in front of her house, giving her a small smile before she escaped the confines of the impala and ran through the rain towards her porch. She turned around at her door, smiling and waving at Sam before entering her house.

Boy, he couldn’t wait to have some free time again.


End file.
